


Discendente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scrittrice in erba [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, ghost - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’insolita situazione di Lucy.Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 29 ottobre – CASA INFESTATAA ha ormai fatto amicizia con gli spiriti che infestano la sua casa da anni.





	Discendente

Discendente

Lucy sbadigliò e si sedette sul letto.

< Quello che mi è successo farebbe invidia a qualsiasi scrittrice. Dovrei essere felice per l’insperata fortuna ed invece… vorrei che fosse solo un sogno.

Se fossi stata bastonata e drogata starei meno male > pensò. Le sfuggì un basso mugolio, mentre si massaggiava la testa, mosse i lunghi capelli biondi, dando vita a una cascata dorata.

Un paio di braccia l’avvolsero, Lucy alzò lo sguardo e vide Loki che la stringeva a sé, sorridendole.

“A cosa pensavi?” domandò.

Lucy si mordicchiò il labbro. “A noi due” ammise.

< Un fantasma! Sono andata a vivere in una casa infestata, ma qualcosa di tutt’altro che horror. Mi sono innamorata di uno spirito!

Assurdo, ma non è solo affascinante. Scoprire il suo passato tragico, vedere quanto era gentile con me >.

“Stanotte sarà Halloween. Ho saputo che volevi fare una festa, ‘padrona’” sussurrò Loki. Il petto muscoloso di lui, lasciato scoperto dalla camicia aperta, rischiava di trapassarle le spalle. Rimaneva concentrato per non ritornare un ammasso ectoplasmatico.

Lucy abbassò lo sguardo. “L’idea era quella, dovrebbero venire parecchi miei amici. Sarebbero venuti anche se non li avessi invitati. Sono capaci d’imbucarsi a casa mia sapendo che ora ho ereditato questa grande villa da mio nonno” rispose.

< … Padrona… Sono la reincarnazione della sua signora, vissuta secoli fa, probabilmente si trattava della mia bisnonna. L’amore che lo legava a lei gli ha impedito di andare dall’altra parte.

Ho vaghi ricordi di aver già saputo di lui, che vive qui da secoli, di averci fatto amicizia da bambina > pensò, mentre arrossiva.

“Se volete posso rimanere fuori tutta la notte e tornare domani mattina, così da non disturbarvi e rischiare di farmi scoprire. Non credo voi vogliate fare sapere di me” sussurrò Loki, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

Lucy si alzò dal letto, camminando avanti e indietro, agitata.

< Se lo mando via penserà che non lo voglio, se non lo faccio e Natsu o Erza lo vedono non so come andrebbe a finire > rifletté.

“Non devi decidere subito, riflettici pure. Piuttosto, hai dormito bene? Il letto era morbido?”

Lucy si massaggiò il collo. “Va-Vado… a farmi il bagno…” sussurrò. Raggiunse la porta e piegò in avanti il capo. “Vedi di non attraversare il muro. Sembreresti un pervertito” borbottò.

Loki si sedette sul letto, incrociando le gambe e fece un’espressione seducente, ghignando. “Padrona, avrai la mia compagnia solo se la chiederai” disse roco.

Lucy sentì le orecchie in fiamme. Entrò in bagno e chiuse la porta a chiave, raggiunse la doccia e aprì l’acqua. Si spogliò, era accaldata, si mise sotto la doccia, con gli occhi chiusi, lasciando che l’acqua scorresse sul suo corpo.

< Qualsiasi cosa gli chiedo, lui la fa. I primi tempi mi chiamava ‘principessa’, sembrava per scherzo. Invece ero veramente la sua ‘padrona’ >. Si insaponò, sentendo la pelle liscia sotto le dita.

“Loki, sei là fuori?!” gridò, sovrastando il rumore dell’acqua.

“Sì, mia signora?!” urlò Loki in risposta.

Lucy gli domandò: “Potresti prepararmi i vestiti mettendoli sul letto?”. Si lavò, passandosi la spugnetta sul corpo.

“Certo, padrona. Come comanda, sua maestà” rispose Loki.

“Guarda che puoi anche dirmi di no, se vuoi. Non voglio essere una reginetta viziata. Non sarei scappata di casa anni fa, altrimenti” disse Lucy, insaponandosi i capelli.

< Ai suoi tempi le ragazze non potevano amare chi volevano. La mia antenata non avrebbe dovuto giocare col suo cuore, sapendo che l’avrebbe sempre relegato alla pericolosa figura di amante > pensò. “Riesci a sembrare vivo? Così posso presentarti come mio fidanzato alla festa”.

Loki posò un pigiama sul letto e un paio di slip. “Per voi qualunque cosa e… sono lieto di aiutarvi” sussurrò.


End file.
